Barowy incydent
by Lampira7
Summary: Quill jak zawsze przed czymś ucieka. Zaprowadziło go to do baru i pewnego wielkiego, niebieskoskórego nieznajomego.


**Tytuł:** Barowy incydent  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** The Bar Incident  
 **Autor:** melonbutterfly  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Relacje:** Ronan Oskarżyciel/Peter Quill  
 **Rating:** 15+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/4655928

 **Barowy incydent**

Dobrze, po pierwsze Peter przede wszystkim chciał zaznaczyć, że _nie_ zaplanował tego. W porządku? Dobrze.

Faktycznie tego nie zrobił. A kto tak naprawdę by to _zaplanował_? Ronan w pewnym stopniu był... zupełnie nieludzki. Współczucie i sympatia były dla niego tak obce jak dla Amazonii śnieg, co znaczyło, że po prostu nie istniały w tym samym zdaniu. Cóż, Peter mógł nie być najmilszym facetem, ale w ogólnym ujęciu był całkiem miły, okej? Co ważniejsze, ludzie z którymi... w porządku. Dobrze. Może jego seksualna historia nie była najlepszym przykładem, ale Peter nie miał nawyku czynienia głupich decy... Niech będzie, miał w swoim życiu parę dziwnych pomysłów, ale to nic nie znaczy.

No może.

Cóż, za bardzo tego nie planował. To musi się chyba liczyć. Sądził, że Ronan nie żył, ale to nie miało znaczenia w tej sytuacji.

W każdym razie, Peter zawsze miał problem z rozpoznaniem ludzi, którzy zmyli z siebie makijaż. To była prawda. Więcej niż raz, rano po wszystkim spytał „Kim jesteś?", a brało się to z tego, że nie poznawał osoby, gdy ta nie była umalowana.

Czyli tak, to nie była jego wina, że nie poznał Ronana w gorącym, łysym, niebieskoskórym facecie. I żeby być uczciwym, to nie był w stu procentach pewien, czy nawet jeśli by go rozpoznał, miałoby to jakieś znaczenie. Był ścigany i naprawdę mocno potrzebował przykrywki, a ten gorący i, co ważniejsze, _duży_ facet z pewnością się do tego nadawał. Dlatego też Peter dosłownie się na niego rzucił z krzykiem „Kochanie!" i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Z tymi wszystkimi obcymi rytuałami i panującymi obyczajami, nikt nie zdał sobie sprawy, że w tym kontekście, powitanie powinno być cieplejsze. Potem syknął przez wargi rozciągnięte w szerokim uśmiechu:

— Jeśli będziesz grał ze mną, to ci się odpłacę.

Gorący, błękitny facet wpatrywał się w niego przez kilka sekund z wyrazem twarzy gdzieś pomiędzy szokiem i oburzeniem. Następnie otworzyły się drzwi i grupa strażników z tego głupiego pałacu, szturmowała miejsce w poszukiwaniu Petera. Zdesperowany Quill skoczył na nieznajomego i owinął ramiona wokół jego szyi, a nogi wokół talii, przyciskając swoje usta do warg mężczyzny. Mogłoby to jasno dać znać czego oczekuje od niego lub spowodować, że nieznajomy go uderzy, co spowoduje bójkę w barze, która będzie równie dobrą dywersją, nawet jeśli bardziej bolesną.

Silne, duże dłonie odnalazły jego biodra i zacisnęły się na nich, ale gorący, niebieski facet go nie odepchnął. Zamiast tego obrócił się i przyszpil Quilla do baru, wbijając krawędź blatu w jego plecy, i wepchnął język w usta Petera.

Nie był przy tym delikatny. Wcale nie był czuły, ale Peter nigdy nie twierdził, że był rozsądny albo nawet po prostu bystry. Jawny popis siły u drugiego mężczyzny przesłał dreszcz przez jego ciało i radosne podniecenie rosnące w żołądku, co czyniło go chętnym do dowiedzenia się, co jeszcze facet ma w zanadrzu. Peter ze swoim wzrostem i wagą nie często spotykał kogoś, kto mógłby go pieprzyć przy ścianie, a chciał to robić i teraz niespodziewanie ta perspektywa pojawiła się przed nim.

Zapomniał o strażnikach. Całkowicie o nich zapomniał. Język nieznajomego był gorący i wymagający w jego ustach. Peter mógł poczuć intensywny smak alkoholu, ale facet nie był w ogóle niezdarny, więc nawet jeśli pił, to nie był pijany. I wiedział, co robi. Och, z pewnością wiedział. Język faceta był uparty, usta miękkie i umiejętne, a sposób w jaki przechylał głowę i używał czasami zębów mówił o jego doświadczeniu. Nie było nic delikatnego w pocałunku, zwłaszcza na początku, ale w jakiś sposób łagodniał i coś w tym powodowało, że Peter jęczał i chętnie mu ustąpił, poddając się tej agresji.

Minęły wieki, zanim się odsunęli od siebie i niebieski facet wyglądał na tak samo oszołomionego jak Peter się czuł. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie przez niewiarygodnie długi moment. Usta Petera piekły i potrzebował chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha. Jego język wyłonił się, przesuwając się po wrażliwych wargach, łapiąc pozostały smak faceta. Oddech Quilla zamarł, kiedy wzrok mężczyzny natychmiast skupił się na jego ustach i został tam na moment.

— Uch.

Peter wydał z siebie bezmyślny dźwięk i wydawało się, że to złamało jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia. Facet nie zrobił niczego tak oczywistego jak wzdrygnięcie się, ale puścił biodra Petera, pozwalając mu stanąć na własnych nogach, a potem zrobił krok do tyłu. Przez chwilę kolana Quilla drżały, grożąc upadkiem, ale przypomniały sobie jak utrzymać go w pozycji pionowej. Peter poczuł chłód i był zdezorientowany, a głośne barowe dźwięki były nagle ogłuszające.

Zadrżał, przełknął i zmusił się do rozejrzenia. Strażnicy zniknęli, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, ale logiczna część Petera wiedziała, że minął spory kawał czasu od ich wejścia... i tego pocałunku.

Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. To nie był ten rodzaj miejsca, gdzie byłoby to sensacją.

Znowu nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z nieznajomym mężczyzną i Peter zdał sobie sprawę, że był odbiorcą... wściekłego spojrzenia. Ale nie był to ten typ spojrzenia, które czyniło go ostrożnym. Wyglądało ono bardziej na zdezorientowane niż cokolwiek innego. A facet wciąż był gorący, obszarpany bezrękawnik, który miał na sobie niewiele robił, aby ukryć jego mięśnie, szerokie ramiona, a nawet błękitny ton jego skóry.

Och, Peter tak bardzo na to leciał. Unosząc brwi, oparł się o blat baru, umieszczając na nim łokcie i wyginając swoje biodra w ten sposób, że jego ciało wyglądało jak jedna zapraszająca krzywizna.

— To jak, poszukamy spokojniejszego miejsca?

To prosta propozycja, którą Peter zrobił kilkanaście razy, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że teraz była bardziej istotna. Nieznajomy i Peter wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, a moment rozciągał się, a napięcie wzrastało, gdy facet wciąż nieustanie, wbijał 'w Petera swoje perfekcyjne, purpurowe oczy na Peterze, który miał wrażenie, że było coś w tych oczach... były wspaniałe.

Podbródek faceta uniósł się i nagle całe jego ciało było w ruchu. Chwycił przedramię Petera i pociągnął go przez bar, wychodząc z niego.

— Hej! — krzyknął zaskoczony, ale gdy facet spojrzał na niego przez ramię i podniósł jedną nieistniejącą brew, Peter się uspokoił.

Było to coś, czego chciał. Iść gdzieś w prywatne miejsce. Kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi na niesformułowane pytanie i pozwolił się prowadzić.

Mężczyzna przeciągnął go przez kręte aleje, stanowiące wąski, zakręcony typ, w których tylko lokalny wie jak manewrować, aż wreszcie doszli do dość nieokreślonego wejścia i wsunęli się do środka. Ta planeta nie wierzyła w solidne drzwi, była to więc jedna z rzeczy dzięki którym tak łatwo było się włamać. Peter podążał za facetem, w dół mrocznego korytarza do małego, ale wystarczającego według jego uznania pokoju. Z pewnością był — do licha, _żył_ — w gorszych miejscach. Pokój był zdecydowanie dobrze utrzymany, ale nie w obsesyjny sposób, ale wciąż był czysty w taki sposób, w jaki Peter nigdy nie potrafił zachować we własnej przestrzeni życiowej, nawet jeśli wiedziałby, że każdy kto przeszedłby przez wąskie wejście, mógłby zobaczyć jego miejsce, gdyby tylko chciał.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że nie mogą zobaczyć. Istniała zasłona, którą facet zaciągnął za nimi, a potem byli w zacisznym, prywatnym miejscu, a przynajmniej na tyle prywatnym, jak było to tutaj możliwe. Drugi księżyc planety właśnie wschodził, będąc jasny jak mini słońce, zabarwiając wszystko słabym, purpurowym światłem, sprawiając, że skóra faceta wyglądała jak oszlifowany marmur.

Może powinni najpierw porozmawiać. Do cholery, Peter najpierw powinien zapytać tego mężczyznę o _imię_ , nie mówiąc już o tym, aby ich genitalia mogły być dopasowane w jakiś sposób, ale nie marnował czasu na myślenie o takich rzeczach. Zamiast tego, znowu wszedł w przestrzeń osobistą faceta i połączył ich usta razem, pewny, że ten jeden raz przy barze nie był szczęśliwym trafem. To nie będzie ponownie jak...

To było. Kurewsko magiczne doświadczenie, gra słów nie była zamierzona. Cholera, Peter czuł wcześniej chemię z innymi osobami, ale nigdy, ale to nigdy nie było to w ten sposób. To było tylko całowanie się, na litość boską, to nie powinno go nakręcać tak bardzo, odkąd zrobił to kilka razy, ale jakoś z tym facetem wciąż doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

 _To będzie niesamowite_ — pomyślał Peter, zsuwając swój płaszcz.

OoO

Po pewnym czasie, Peter leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w nieistniejący sufit. Nadal widział gwiazdy. W sensie metaforycznym, chociaż dla mieszkańców tej planety sufity wraz z drzwiami stanowiły piekielny wynalazek, więc nie mieli dachów na swoich budynkach. Ale i tak nie widziałby teraz prawdziwych gwiazd, a to przez jasne niczym promienie słońca światło księżyca. Wraz z facetem, którego jeszcze nie poznał imienia, musieli spędzić godziny na doprowadzeniu się do szaleństwa.

Poważnie. Mężczyzna był niemal złośliwy, sprawiając, że Peter błagał i prosił, dopóki nie szlochał, będąc zdesperowany i w bólu, zanim w końcu dawał i ofiarował Peterowi, to o co prosił, żeby chwilę później zacząć od nowa. Ale to doprowadziło do najbardziej niesamowitej orgii, jaką Peter miał kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu, dlatego Quill nie miał żadnych żali.

Z wyjątkiem, no dobrze. Istniało pytanie, które chyba był najwyższy czas zadać.

— Więc jak masz na imię?

Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na błękitnego faceta, który leżał obok niego. Miał na twarzy swój standardowe wyrażenie, którego Peter już poznał. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wściekłego niezależnie co robił. Wyglądał na złego, nawet gdy _przeżywał orgazm_..

Spojrzał na Petera i zmrużył oczy, patrząc na niego z spekulacyjne i z zamyśleniem. Ostatecznie otworzył usta i powiedział, zachrypniętym głosem, bo tak, Peter nie był jedynym, który krzyczał, dziękuję bardzo:

— Ronan.

Nie zrozumiawszy, Peter wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. Potem jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko.

Cóż, cholera.

 _Fin_


End file.
